The Morning After
by annieoakley30.06
Summary: Short ATC to Hostage and A Quiet Day in Dodge


This short vignette is my answer to both Hostage and A Quiet Day in Dodge and it is for mature audiences.

Some of the dialogue and events are taken directly from A Quiet Day in Dodge. This is not for profit, no copyright infringement intended.

The Morning After

Kitty:

Looking into the eyes of the man I love, I lifted my brandy glass and said "here's to a quiet evening, with no interruptions." It had been weeks since we'd had an evening alone together and longer still since we'd been intimate. Not since that day, that day I'll spend the rest of my life trying to forget. My body had slowly healed and with Matt's love and support I was beginning to feel safe again. It took a long time for me to be able to enjoy his touch again, to be able to kiss him, but I got there, and tonight was the night- I was ready to make love again. For the first time in months I felt that burning desire and I ached for Matt. Suddenly, interrupting my toast, came a loud crash and then another. Matt started to go check on the situation, but I stopped him. "Um," I shook my head "no you don't" I pushed Matt back into his chair and said "you're just gonna stay right here. If its anything short of murder I'll take care of it." I wasn't about to let anything ruin our evening. The commotion turned out to be nothing more than a few drunks and I was in no mood to bother with them. I returned to my room and started to tell Matt it wasn't anything, when I found him sprawled across my bed snoring loudly. I took the casserole dish from the table and dropped it with a crash at the foot of the bed. Matt snored louder. Furious, I stormed out of the room and down the steps, stopping only to pour beer on two drunks which seemed to amuse Sam. I turned to leave and he stopped me "Miss Kitty"

"What"

"Where you goin"

"Why"

"It's getting late and you could be – molested"

"Huh Ha – really?" I laughed and shoved my way out of the Long Branch. I was going for a walk. I had no choice but to cool off. I walked for an hour and finally calmed down enough to think about my situation. Matt was in my bed, sleeping soundly. A woman doesn't get a chance like that every day. I returned to my room by the back stairs. I carefully pulled off Matt's boots and his gun belt without waking him I had a plan in place and it was time to put it to action.

Matt:

I don't remember the events of that night very clearly - I was exhausted. I do remember Kitty stepped out and I remember sitting on her bed, intending to pull off my boots. I was hopping Kitty would let me spend the night. I thought she might just be ready for me to hold her again. It had been so long. The rest is a fog. I don't remember taking the boots off and I don't remember removing my gun belt, but I must have and then fallen asleep. What I remember clearly is waking up the next morning still in Kitty's bed and still dressed. As the fog of sleep lifted I could feel Kitty's body pressed against me. I could hear her quiet breathing. I wrapped my arms around her and to my great surprise my hands brushed over smooth bare skin. It was then I looked through heavy eyelids to see her, completely naked in my arms. Oh what a sight. As my hands trailed down her back to firmly grasp Kitty's soft creamy behind she stirred and looked up into my eyes. "Sleep well, Cowboy?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye. The separation was definitely over. I threaded my fingers through Kitty's silky curls and pulled her gently into a delicious kiss that naturally deepened our tongues swirling slowly. Kitty expertly worked the buttons on my shirt and skimmed her soft hand over my chest and down my stomach to my waistband.

Kitty

Waking up in Matt's arms is a rare treat and my heart bubbled over with joy. As I unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants I could tell he appreciated having me naked in his arms. I quickly and mercifully released his hardness and wrapped my hands around his glorious manhood. Matt sucked in his breath and I looked deep into his blue eyes as I stroked his length until finally he wrapped his hand around mine letting me know he was on the edge. He stood then and removed his clothes giving me a grand view before he laid back on the bed and pulled me into his arms. We laid there, skin on skin, kissing passionately. I ran my fingers through Matt's curls and he gently cupped my breast, stroking my sensitive nipple with his thumb. I pulled Matt's leg over my hip and threaded my leg between his. When he pressed into me at last I couldn't help but cry out "Matt, Oh Matt"

"I love you Kitty"

"I love you too"

We kissed then and slowly moved together reaching a beautiful simultaneous climax. Stars above I forgot how wonderful this could be. I hope I'm never separated from my love again.


End file.
